


Infinite Realitlies

by fireinthered



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory to a oc Guardian, infinite realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinthered/pseuds/fireinthered
Summary: Keith is from a different timeline looking for Vex mind love.





	Infinite Realitlies

Day after day, everything was the same in the Infinite Forest; hence the name. “Keith, a-are we going to die here? Are we ever going to return home? To our home?” Hades, Keith’s partner through this hellscape had been growing mentally weaker due to the isolation. “You know why we’re here. We’re going to find Centrix, the Vex saw him go in here after a stranger. Damn it! He’s so naive, I should’ve been there with him and this would’ve never happened.” 

Keith had been absent that morning from Centrix, he had been planning a surprise for months that was sure to make Centrix very happy. He had managed to convince one of his friends to be a surrogate for him and Centrix, Maya had been against it for a while but eventually wore down. Now both disappearing into this damn forest, Maya ws sure to not forgive him for leaving her with the baby girl meant for them. 

“Maya’s gonna beat my ass when I return.” Keith let out a dry laugh, hiding his depression behind it. He really wasn’t getting out of here alive. He hasn’t eaten in days, barely slept more than a few hours here and there. Wherever Centrix was, he hoped he was okay and not wandering alone like he was. “Should we try to find our way back?” Hades had been suggesting this for days, the temptation to just abandon this rescue mission and try to find a way home did look good at times, but Centrix's voice in head, crying for help because he was alone, made him keep going forward. If the situation was switched, Centrix would do the same for him, for however long it took. 

Days turned to months, months began to turn to years. The hope Keith had was quickly fading of ever finding Centrix or even his way back to his own world at this point. He was going to die here. He needed to learn to accept it. As it was night, he sat around a small fire he made and held Hades in his hands. “I’m sorry I took you on this whole mission, bud. You didn’t deserve to be out here with me for the rest of your life too.” Keith gently rubbed the shell of his loyal ghost. 

“This is my purpose, though. Keep my guardian safe.” Hades nuzzled in return Keith’s hands as a confidant. Keith laid down with his ghost for the night, set to spend another day in this pristine hell in the clouds. He prayed to himself that his Centrix was somewhere safe. And Maya and his daughter were living happily as well. That’s all he wanted at this point. 

“Oh my god is that a dead guardian?” Sagria spawned seeing the curled up body of a guardian on a distant platform. “Could be, could’ve gotten lost in the forest.” Osiris knew it was his responsibility to protect the forest, but it wasn’t his job to protect every guardian who came in after him. Flying his way over to Keith who was sleeping to regain his strength, Osiris was surprised to see the guardian still alive and well. 

Scanning them, Sagira was in awe. “No way...Osiris, this isn’t one of our guardians. He’s from a different timeline.” Hearing other voices, Keith snapped awake, not hearing another voice from his own or Hades, he couldn't even remember. “Guardians, I-I need your help. Do you two know a way out of here?” Keith jumped to his feet, was his eternity in here finally over? “Yes, I do. Who are you?” Osiris was suspicious. 

“I’m Keith Williams, I’ve been stuck in here for so long I’ve lost count. I’ve been trying to find my lover, he went in here and never came back home.” Keith’s voice was so dry, yet happy to be finally talking to another person. “We gotta get him out of here, you can question him later Osiris.” Sagria didn’t take any time to transmat them all back to the entrance of the forest; to Mercury. 

Keith felt tears in his eyes seeing Mercury again, yet it wasn’t his own. “Is this Mercury? What happened to it? Where are the plants?” Osiris was surprised this guardian knew of the past foliage of Mercury. “In your timeline, Mercury still had plant life? Interesting.” Osiris took a mental note.

Being glad he was freed from the forest, he got back to the reason he was even here. “Do you know what a Vex is?” Keith took this time to sit as they talked. “Vex? Of course I know what they are. What of them?“ Osiris crossed his arms. “My lover is a Vex Mind in my timeline, from the intel I had he followed a stranger through that portal and never came back. I went out to find him. Osiris wasn’t processing how a human could be in a relationship with a Vex Mind. “I’m sorry? Please explain further how you became romantically involved with a Vex Mind? A machine only made for destruction to whatever they see fit?” Osiris was debating if this Vex sympathizer deserved to be in the forest.

“Vex are pacifists.” Keith, as he said this saw in the distance a Vex and a Cabal fighting. “Well, at least they are on my timeline. One of the most peaceful things in our whole timeline.” Sangria respawned herself. “Your..Love or whatever wouldn’t have happened to be a floating gold-plated one that carried around books...Would it?” Sagira got close to Keith’s face. 

Hope was alive and strong in Keith once more. “That’s him! Have you two seen him?” It clicked in Keith’s brain. “You were the stranger he saw that he wanted to apologize to for freaking you out. I’m glad he got to you.” Keith was smiling, relieved everything was once again going to be okay. All of his searching wasn’t for nothing. 

Osiris looked away from Keith. He didn’t want to see the man’s heartbreak. “I killed him. Vex from where I’m from are nothing but trouble with ill intentions only benefiting themselves or the Vex race.” Keith felt his heart drop to his stomach. “You…” Keith ripped off his own helmet, his white hair shining in the Mercury sun. “You killed my Centrix?” Keith could feel his words getting caught in his throat as if he swallowed knives. All of his searching for years only to lead up to nothing, he was too late to save his love. 

As much as he wanted to get revenge on this man he just met, if was truly a misunderstanding Centrix wouldn’t want him to get revenge. Sinking to his knees, all he could do is let out a cry of heartbreak. All these years he could’ve been with his daughter he’ll never get back, all because Centrix left that day leading to his death. “I’ll take you to the tower. So you can sort yourself out.” Osiris felt obliged to at least help this man recoup his life. 

More years went by for Keith and Hades. They tried to join other fireteams, to make a new life but at every turn he was just reminded of his little Goblin. This was not life he wanted to live, he had so many regrets in his life. “Hades, is this even worth it anymore?” Keith was tired of this new world. He did try to find his past friend, Maya, she was already far gone. Sitting above the courtyard in the tower, he just observed other guardians as they went on with their daily lives.

“Centrix and I are going to Europa for a while, Piper.” K-12 explained while also checking his Postmaster. Keith’s ears picked up on Centrix’s name like a beacon. Did this world also have a Centrix? Why hadn’t he thought of it sooner? A feeling of hope once lost was reignitied once more. “Hades, do you know where Europa is? Set a coordinate for me.” Keith quickly transmatted to his ship. “Already set one.”


End file.
